broken in more then half
by Reperessed Frustration
Summary: the year was 1899, and Koga and Ayame just met. They hit it off well. But the new year was coming, and fate has an unforunate way of taking turns. rr please
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Okay, this isn't my first fanfic ever, but I'm hoping I can stick with this, because I have so many ideas for this story. I just hope you, the reader, enjoy it. My last work was a bit to fast for my taste…needed more details. So…I got another idea thought of this story. So, who ever maybe reading this, please, enjoy and review what you think. If something bad, please, make it miner.  
Also, sorry if you find this blunt, I'm not Japanese, so I'm not very good with last names or first names…I have to look them up. Yeah, pathetic really, but oh well.

* * *

**

The year was 1899, and everything was just fine for Ayame. She didn't have a suitor, and she wasn't all that popular with the boys. But she didn't mind. The only thing she did mind, was the way she acted around a certain man she had been admiring from afar for at least a couple weeks now. He was a lot different from what she's seen with men, but that didn't matter. She still thought he was handsome.

Normally she was use to seeing pale men walking about, lanky and unattractive. But this one…this one was definitely different. With his tan skin, it made his aqua colored eyes stand out a little more. Although, his hair was probably the best. Now, not a lot of people looked good with black…but it fit him just perfectly. She **would** talk to him, but she was to damn nervous.

She didn't think she was ugly or anything…but, there were certainly a lot more beautiful women in the area. He would most likely go for the women with blonde hair, or brown. Red wouldn't be out of the question, but it wouldn't be flattering, so some men say. Besides, some men thought she looked weird. When was the last time you saw someone with bright red hair, and green eyes? Not common, really…  
But she liked her hair, and her eyes. They were different. She also liked her name too. Its not to often you come across someone named after a flower.

And not only would she not go for him because of that,the other reason isbecause they were on different 'levels'. He was quite wealthy, and she was just modern. His family would never allow him to marry, nonetheless court her.

When she was done with her little thoughts, she decided to walk over the lake; only two blocks away. Even with her eyes closed, she knew she was close. Although, you can't see with your eyes close. Meaning, she didn't see the person she was just about to crash into. When she opened her eyes, it was to late. She crashed into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said brushing herself off. She would have brushed him off too, of course before she noticed whom it was she crashed into.  
"Were…you walking with your eyes close?" he asked. She blushed a little. '_Curse my stupidity_!' she thought to herself.  
"Um…well…yes, but I figured I wouldn't run into anything," she responded quickly. He smirked.  
"Well, now that you did, you might want to keep your eyes open." He replied. She blushed a little and turned her head away. '_Talk about embarrassing…_' she thought to herself. She was just about to look to the ground and walk away, but as she took a step, she felt a hand delicately touch her arm. She froze.

"Hey, I was just wondering…you want something to eat?" he said generously. He wasn't showing it, but he was a little nervous. He wasn'tthe one to ask someone out...itwas the other way around usually. Ayame turned to look at him. She looked into his icy blue eyes.  
"Sure…" she managed to say. She just got lost for a moment.

Of course, as she looked into his eyes, he looked into her beautiful green eyes.It was quite a different color; just not a type of green you see everyday. Sort of a wildish green. He was already starting to like this girl.

* * *

They ate lunch and talked. Well, although, as Ayame talked, Kouga didn't really listen. He was kind of just watching her and how she reacted to certain things. He finally tuned in when he heard her say something he's never heard before.

"I realize…I really shouldn't be doing this… I think I have to go…" Ayame said while standing. '_I can eat lunch with him! It could completely ruin his title!_' she thought. Kouga just sat there shocked. '_Is…she leaving? Am I being what is called…"rejected"!_" he thought. Kouga had been on many dates…but he was never rejected by any of them!

Now he was really starting to be infatuated with this girl. She was fresh, new. Exciting. Real. All the other girls were to confident for his liking, like that Kaguragirl.  
He noticed her sort of looking down, as if she lost something. He got up and stood next to her.

"Did I do something to your dissatisfaction?" he asked trying to look at her eyes. She looked up at him.  
"Oh no, its just, I think I should…be…going…"she said taking pauses with her words. His icy colored eyes staring at her. She felt she at a lose for words in that moment. She finally snapped out of a few moments later trying to walk away. His hand stopped her.  
"Well I suppose I can't stop you," he began," but could you at least tell me why you wish to leave?" he asked calmly. Inside he was sort of nervous.

"Well its not really your fault, I just don't…. want to lower you." She said taking a few steps.  
"What do you mean, 'lower' me?" he asked confused.  
"Well you are of the highest class, Mr. Kenosha—" she was slowly cut off my him.  
"You can call me Koga, you know. And first of all, I'm rather apathy when it comes to the whole class thing 'class' thing. Its really no big deal to me, my parents, yeah, but I'm different." He said proudly. Ayame shifted her gaze to a tree that was a little down the street. Then she looked back at him.  
"So, Koga, what are your intensions with me?" she asked looking up at him confidently. He smiled.  
"I'm afraid there nothing but dirty intensions. We could start now if you wish," he said playfully. She hit his arm lightly.

* * *


	2. Wonderful

This Chapter's is going to be a tad longer, because I didn't really get into it in the first part. SO, here you go. Thank you for my review. Even if it is just one, it still means a lot to me, so thank you. )

Oh yeah. Sorry I took so long. Lots of things to do, and I just had to do stuff and other such.

A few years went by, and Koga and Ayame were becoming friends faster and faster. They'd go everywhere together; except each other houses. There was still that class nonsense hanging above them.

After Ayame had a new day with Koga, she went home and lied on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. 'Right now, being friends is just so…fine with me. I thought I would be in love with him right now, but I suppose I'm not…' she thought to herself. 'Perhaps I am developing a love for him and I just don't realize it…' she thought again. She shook her head lightly and giggled. How silly.

If only she knew how correct she was…

An hour went by, and she decided make dinner for the family. Her family life was somewhat okay. Her father passed on a couple years ago at this time, and she got a stepfather last year. She didn't have such a great relationship with him. No, actually, to be quite blunt, she hated him. He was just not a very nice person.

She had a little brother named Toshi, who was a couple years younger than her. He thought himself to be a tough character, but really he was just a sweet innocent little boy underneath. She had to watch him sometimes while her parental units where away.

While she was making dinner, her stepfather strolled in. For once, he was actually sober. This was probably going to be good.

"Ayame…I have some news." He said calmly. She didn't turn to look at him, but she was listening.

"You see…we seem to be…low on money right now…and there is nice boy who is willing to marry you for…well…a lot of money, and we were thinking the wedding could be after the new year…" he said stumbling on his words. She dropped the bowl and all the noodles fell. It seemed almost slow motion watching them all fall. When they reached the ground, its as if the words her stepfather said hit her as well. She turned.

"Its come down to this, has it? A once wealthy family, now desperate for money when it is the father's doing of loosing it all? I recall you telling my mother that you would never arrange me into a marriage, and here we are, talking of a man I do not know nor love for me to marry! Well let me tell you something; I do much more things for this family then you ever could! Mother goes to her restaurant to help us with money; Toshi goes to school to get an education so someday soon he can help as well! And you do you do? You take the money, and gamble it away!" Ayame said angrily. He slapped her. She lifted her hand to her cheek.

"Lets get one thing straight! Our family is desperate right now, so please be a good girl and marry this boy! And clean this mess up!" he exclaimed. Then he stormed out of the room.

Ayame sank to the ground and looked at the bowl. There appeared to be a rather large crack in it. Though, that crack was nowhere near as large as the crack starting in Ayame's heart.

The next morning, Ayame's cheek was almost the color of a rose. She did all she could to hide it, but nothing worked. With all the make-up it made it look pink.

'I suppose that'll do…' she thought sadly.

She walked out of the house with her brown handbag, and walked to the park. There was a slight breeze in the wind, and it laid shivers down Ayame's spin. She continued walking until she saw a boy running up the street with extreme speed. Ayame stopped and watched him, as he grew closer. His hair was an autumn brown, and his skin was a little lighter then Koga's tanned skin. 'But he's no where near as attractive…' she thought to herself. She blushed after she realized what she just thought.

As the man stopped in front of her, he pulled out a paper from his pocket and looked at it. Then he looked at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ayame, would you?" he said with a confident smirk. She turned and looked at him.

"Depends on who wants to know." She said coldly. His smile dropped a little into a somewhat of a serious emotion.

"Surely your family has told you about me, yes?" he said chuckling a little. She thought for a moment, until it hit her. 'No…this can't possibly…be my fiancé!' she paled. His once arrogant smile returned but with a bit of attitude coming it.

"I can see he did. I'm really not that bad of a guy I'll have you know!" he said defensively. She didn't say anything. Then her face returned to its normal state.

"I'm sure your not. Its just…" she paused thinking of what to say.

"That you can't believe you get to marry such a handsome man? Yes you should feel very blessed. Your not that bad of your looker, but with a few new make up tips, you'd be the most gorgeous thing that hit this planet." He said brushed some hair away from her face. She swatted his hand away.

"Well…I'm sure glad I don't have to deal with an insecure lonely old man, right?" she said giggling a little.

"Instead…I have to deal with a big headed jerk who doesn't even think before he speaks. I must be on my way now, good day." She said to him walking away. He didn't move.

For the first time…he was insulted. By a woman, nevertheless. He would make sure she wouldn't do that again.


	3. A little swim

Well here you go, a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. )

* * *

Ayame sat under a shady tree. She was still thinking about this new "engagement". She thought about how everything would change.

'_Well…I don't suppose it would be so bad. Mother and Toshi would have money, and unfortunately so would that jerk of a stepfather I have, they would be happy all together…and Koga…_' she stopped. She looked around. She saw Koga lightly walking to where she was. _'…Koga can be married to someone who makes him happy.'_ She thought lightly. _'…Even if it's not me…'_

"Hello Ayame. What are you up…" he stopped and looked at her cheek. It was tad bit swollen, and it was pinkish. He bent down and poked her cheek. She twitched slightly.

"Ah...please don't do that…" she said softly. He sat down and got a closer look.

"Who did that?" he said calmly, yet a little angry underneath. She turned her head a little to look at the grass.

"It was just me and Toshi…we got into a little fight is all." She smiled reassuringly. He didn't believe her for a second, but for now, he was going to let it pass. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Come on. Lets go." He said sticking his hand out. She raised her eyebrow questionably. After a moment of whether or not to take his hand, she did. Though, when she did get up, he didn't let go. He kept holding on. Even if it was a small gesture, it still made her warm inside.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they started walking away. He smiled a little.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." She rolled her eyes at his childishness, but she found that it fit him. As they walked down the alley, they didn't even notice the enraging jealousy a few feet away from them. He couldn't even bare to follow them any longer.

"My future bride, holding hands with that…that knave, Koga? She couldn't even say a kind word to me, but she talks to him as if they were lovers! Oh, this will certainly not do…" he said walking in the direction of Ayame's home.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, and they were now going by many trees. When Koga finally stopped, he let go of Ayame's hand, and took off his shirt. She started to blush a little.

"Uhh…Koga…what…are you doing?" she said trying not to look at his body. But seeing how he WAS in shape, and his chest was VERY nice looking…it was kind of hard not to.

"Well, beyond this tree in front of us, there is a lake that I use to go to often when I was a kid, so, I decided I wanted to go swimming. Would you like to join me?" he asked with a smile. She kind of looked around a bit.

"S-sure…"she stuttered. She turned and started to take off her dress. Thankfully, though, she had an undershirt and some shorts that hugged her. Thinking about how there was nothing under those, she changed her mind and wasn't really so thankful. When she finished, she saw Koga's backside. She smiled liked his consideration.

"Alright, I'm not naked." She said dully. He turned to look at her.

"Well, heh, lets go." He said dragging her in. checking the water; he stepped in little by little. It really wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. So he jumped in, and got Ayame wet. She glared at Koga.

"What? You're coming in anyway!" he said. She quickly leaped onto him and they fell into the water.

For hours they played as if they were children again. They decided to stop when the sun was starting to set.

"Well I suppose we should part soon…" Ayame said looking at the sky. Koga joined in her stare.

"Ayame, do you think you could come back here later tonight? Close to midnight?" he asked almost shyly. She turned and looked at him.

"Here? In the middle of the night with an unmarried boy as yourself? Sounds a tad dangerous, does it not?" she said with a teasing smile. She shook her head.

"Of course I will. But what is the reason?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I…umm..I want to talk to you about something. Although I can't talk about it now, because what would be the point in an inviting you later tonight to talk about something we would be talking about now?" he asked with an evil smirk. She padded his arm.

"Fine you win this round Koga, but I will have my victory my dear!" she said heading off into the direction of her house. When she was out of sight, he sighed.

"And I hope I have mine." He said softly to himself.


	4. what a bipolar evening

**I JUST REALIZED I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE! AHH I'M SO SORRY! **

**Okay, the first chapters year is a couple years, BEFORE 1899. NOW its 1899. Shit, I'm so sorry. (**

Also just because you guys are so cool, I'm going to put up part 4! WOO  
Okay everyone. This is where the roll coaster begins. Without this chapter, this story would be far to confusing to be good.

And remember, at this point, Koga doesn't know about Ayame's current engagement. I think you can take a guess at where some of the roll coaster starts. It's going to be sad, happy too. Enjoy—

* * *

Ayame hummed lightly as she walked home. She thought about Koga for quite a while now.

'_What could he possibly want to talk about…' she wondered. 'Ha, he acts as if he's going to propose!'_ She just laughed at the thought. _'Koga, love someone like me! Ha that's like asking the princess to kiss the toad. Although…that HAS happened somewhere…'_ she shook her head. _'What a silly thought.'_

She knew now. She might not love Koga yet, but it would eventually grow. Right now, it was at the point where you see that certain someone, and she get those gods for shaking butterflies in your stomach! How irritating they can be!

As she walked into the house, she heard her stepfather call her into the living room. She walked in, and saw her "fiancé" and stepfather sitting down staring at her.

"So, from what Alexander tells me, you have met." He said looking at her with a hint of a glare. She looked at him blankly.

"We did indeed." She said just as flat. Then she looked over at him.

"I'm not very flattered by your lack of kindness, my sweet." Alexander said. She looked down and gave a fake smile.

"What was your name…Alexander? What a lovely name. So Alexander, since we will be spending the rest of our lives together, what will you have me do?" she said with a just as fake cheer. Being the stupid man that he is, he believed it.

"Now that is more the girl I wish for." He said smiling widely. Her fake smiles and cheer act stopped. She looked at him with a little bit of hurtfulness and seriousness.

"Alexander, you wish for me to be something I'm not. I cannot be the wife you wish for me to be. I can cook and clean, yes, I do that around here most of the time, but I cannot stay inside and be the perfect model wife. I need to get out of the house of my own free will, not to get food for our family. I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you." She said walking to her room.

Alexander's anger consumed him whole. He got up, and walked with much enragement in his step. He went to her door, and pounded on it to let him in. Before Ayame could even get half way to the door, he slammed it open.

"ITS HIM, ISN'T IT! ITS KOGA THAT YOU LOVE, ISN'T IT? SUCH A FOUL CREATURE CANNOT HAVE YOU, AND I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE YOU GOD DAMNIT! YOU ARE MINE, AND YOU SHALL ALWAYS REMIND MINE. WE ARE TO BE WED ON THURSDAY OF NEXT WEEK WITH YOUR APPROVAL OR NOT!" He shouted. Ayame didn't move an inch. She was so frightened she couldn't even speak. He simply shook his head and bit her good evening.

When he left her house, emotions ran through her body and she fell to the ground whaling. When she was able to finally function correctly, she looked at the moon. It was almost midnight; when she had to meet with Koga.

She did love Koga. She knew it now that she cannot even associate with him. She knew now that she had to tell him about everything. About her engagement, and that she can't be friends with him anymore. It hurt her heart just to think about telling him.

* * *

When everything was dark in her household, she exited out the back door. She walked along by the park and admired is beauty. It's a pity she will probably never see it again.

As she passed the trees, she noticed the colors on the barks and on the leafs. Some of the leaves matched her eyes. Some were of a dull green, but still beheld beauty. Maybe if she were lucky her fiancé would let her have a garden with a few trees.

Unlikely.

When she finally made it, she found that Koga was already there. He was starting out on the lake while sitting in a tree casually. He didn't notice her yet, so she took the time to study him. He looked as he always did, with his black hair held up in his high and mighty ponytail, with his blue eyes shining as always. He was gorgeous. She was going to miss him sincerely.

"Well, I made It." She said with an exhausted laugh. He was somewhat starlted at first, but he recognized her right away and jumped off the tree.

"Alright…Uhh…come over here." He said leading over by a rock. He had her sit down while he would stand. He didn't really know how to let her know.

'_So…do I just come right now and tell that I love her? No, no, that might scare her off. Tricky, maybe? Jokingly? Damnit! How do these men do it!'_ he asked confused. He looked over at here. _'Well, here goes nothing'_.

"Ayame…I've…had this feeling," he bagan, " for sometime now. I'm in love with a girl, and I think I've loved her since the day I met her. Which was a pretty long time ago. I consider two years to be a long time. And I was wondering, what I could do to make her somewhat love me back?" Ayame looked at him for a moment, then looked away.

She felt relieved, yet heart broken at the same time. She got up.

"Well, you can make someone love you, it has to happen on its own. And who ever the lucky girl is I'm sure could fall in love with you considering its you Koga. You're a handsome, charming guy and she'd be nuts not to. Well I guess I better leave now." She said smiling a little, trying to contain her heart fallen state. Koga pressed his hand on his face.

"ITS YOU, YOU FOOL! GOD, DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" He shouted to her. She stopped.

"Me?" she exclaimed back.

"YES YOU IDIOT, YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he yelled back to her. She ran to him and knocked him off his feet. She landed right on him and hugged him.

"I love you too…" she said starting to contain tears. "But I can't." She got off him slowly. She sat next to tell and was about to tell him why.

"You see…my stepfather has already engaged me to Alexander. Oh Koga, how I loathe him so! He told me I am to be his wife whether I wish it or not." She said with tears rolling down her eyes. "And my stepfather claims that they need his money. So I am obligated to marry this pathetic fool. What times we live in, eh?" she said with a sarcastic laugh. Koga twitched a little.

"Alexander? THE Alexander? That asshole? No way! I won't let this happen! How much is he planning on giving your family?" he asked her angrily. She shrugged while still crying.

"I don't know, all I do know is that it is a lot." She said in-between sobs. He pulled her to him, and she laid her head down on his chest.

"I won't let that bastard do this to us, Ayame. I promise I will do what I can." He said stroking her back, trying to calm her down. Sure enough, little by little she calmed down.

"Are you sincere?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Of course my love. I won't let him come between us. Not now, and not ever." He said snuggling into her. Ayame had longed for this for so long. All she could do was sigh happily, and rest into his warm arms.


	5. New faces and new found hope

**Sorry for the wait. Okay, there's some new stuff in here, so enjoy! **

**oh yeah..this is a little longer because I got a little carried away and realized I needed to start my next chapter soon. D hope its to your sadifactory----**

* * *

Ayame couldn't be happier. Yet, she could be sad at the same time. Her secret love affair with Koga was the most exciting event in her life so far. Her twisted 'fiancé' still believed them to be wed soon, but Koga made a promise he'd do something about this. '_Its amazing how something's work out sometimes_...'she thought on. She was in so much of a daze, she didn't even notice the women stroll through her kitchen door at first.

"Excuse me? Are you Ayame Tech?" She asked with a nasally voice. Ayame shook with surprise.

"Tech? Oh no, I do believe you are mistaken. I am Ayame, but my last name is not 'Tech'. " She said smiling. The women didn't even flinch.

"Do you know an…Alexander Tech?" she asked again with a bored expression.

"Well, I do know an, Alexander but I do not know—"she paused. '_Don't tell me this is one of those "my soon to be last names so we'll just call you that anyway" situations!_' she thought.

"I suppose I am her…" she said looking away with concern. The women still didn't change facile expressions.

"Well then. I am Uta Karmina, your wedding planner." She said looking through her purse. Ayame woke up from her dreamy daze.

"Wedding planner? What? No, no! I am not getting married anytime—" she was cut off.

"Look sweetheart, your fiancé told me you were getting married Wednesday. Today is Monday. Now we have a lot of work to do, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." She said glaring at Ayame. Ayame raised a questionable brow.

Wednesday, did he say? I don't want to rush things too quickly. Make it Friday." She said getting walking away from her spot. Uta looked up at her.

"But Friday's the new year." She said with an 'obviously' attitude. Ayame just brushed it off.

"Wouldn't that make it a night to remember?" she said with fake over dramatic happiness. Uta made a crooked smile.

"Alright. Friday it is then." She said getting a pen and crossed out the date for there wedding that was not even going to happen.

Close to a half an hour went by, and they didn't say a thing about the wedding. They talked about things around or not even remotely close to the wedding.

"I must say, Ayame, when I was put up to this assignment, I didn't really want to. Its not really you, you should know. I just can't stand that Alexander; so demanding he is! Now I just plan pity you, dear." She said jokingly. Ayame smiled a little.

"Perhaps I could tell you something, but you must keep it to yourself?" she said quietly. Uta looked at her with new interest.

"I will tell no one, dear. Its not my way." She said proudly. Ayame took a step closer.

"I'm sure as you can tell, I am no where in love with Alexander. For god's sake, I just learned his name yesterday. The thing is…is that I am in love with someone else." She said with a cliffhanging attitude. Uta's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Are you really? You're having an affair? Why that's wonderful! This is the best I've heard in a couple days! Who is this man?" she said eagerly. Ayame looked at her questionably for a moment.

"You find affairs wonderful? I thought you, being a wedding planner, would be far from acceptable with this." Uta smiled.

"Oh dear, when your in a relationship with a man whom is as controlling as Alexander, life would be horrid. An affair would be VERY exciting; is it not?" she said with much wisdom. Ayame nodded her head.

"Yes, I do find this affair thing very exciting. It's dangerous, I know, but its so thrilling at the same time. But I love him, so it's not just some fun and games. He says he will try his best to break off this engagement." She said staring at her dress. Uta raised an unsure eyebrow.

"Ayame, dear, what is to happen if this should not happen?" she asked trying to look at her face. Ayame tentatively lifted her head and gave a weak smile.

"Well then life as I know it will cease. I will not take it away, but surely I will have no will to carry on. My entire life would be of cooking, cleaning, draw a pretty face for my husband to arrive home, and watch my bratty children because they want to be just like there father when they grow up. Either I wither away, or I'll just run away and never look back." She said confidently at Uta. Uta walked back to the table, and sat down.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, and Koga decided to take action. Problem was, he wasn't really sure where to start. So, he just figured he'd start with Ayame's mother. After all, she is related to Ayame. Whenever Ayame would speak of her mother, she would say she works in a restaurant not to far away from here. He walked slowly thinking of the words he might say. '_Hello, you may not know me, but I know your daughter, and were kind of in love. Can I marry her? Yeah. Sounds good'_, he said sarcastically to himself. He sighed, and stepped inside. The place was well light up, and the waitresses had nothing but smiles. For a few moments, it started to make him a little uncomfortable. Then slowly walked up the closet waitress, still looking at all the cheerful faces.

"Can I help you sir!" she asked a little too joyfully. Koga was about the raise his eyebrow, but decided that would be rude.

"Um…yes. I am looking for an…"he paused. _'DAMN! What did Ayame say her mother's name was? Ale? Adie? Ai? Yes! Ai!' _he thought.

"A waitress named Ai." He said smoothly. The waitresses smile dropped completely.

"Yeah. She's in the back; let me get her for you. But I have to say…aren't you a little young for her?" she asked questionably. Koga now raised an eyebrow not quite getting what she meant. But the moment he did, he waved off the thought.

"No, no! I am not courting her! I am here on…business." He said. The waitress nodded her hand, and went to the back. Koga sighed deeply. Women with reddish brownish hair, slightly pale skin, and pale grey-green eyes came out, and looked at him. Even if Ayame and her mother did have the same hair, eyes, or skin color, you could see they are still similar. Koga walked up to her.

"You must be Ai, Ayame's mother?" he asked. She gave a little smile.

"Yes, that would be me. Please, don't tell me my daughter is in trouble of some sort. She really is a good girl, I swear to you—" she was cut off by Koga.

"Oh no! She's not in any trouble at all! But I rather talk to you about this…somewhere else." He said trying not to look at the first waitress he met, who was practically behind Ai. She turned and saw what the trouble was.

"Well, alright. Maybe outside a little…there's a table out there." She said leading him there. When they got outside, Koga pulled the chair out for Ai to sit. She smiled.

"Such a gentlemen you are. Now, what is it you wish to talk to me about Mr.…" she said hinting to him.

"My name is Koga Kenosha, and, well…I don't really know how to put this in an easy way…so I'm going to try and come out with it. I am in love with your daughter, and I wish to marry her." He said closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a rather shocked mother. She had her hand on her chest and the other towards her mouth.

"Oh my! This is quiet a shock! I will only say yes if you pass my test." She said with skeptical eyebrows. Koga nodded a little.

"Good. Stand up." She said standing up herself. He was a little tentative at first, but he did after a good minute or so. She looked from his face to his chest. She pointed it a couple times, and looked all the way down to his feet. She gestured him to turn, and he obeyed. She pointed his back and his lower back.

"Alright. Sit once again." She said sitting herself, and he did as obeyed again.

"Well the good news is, is that you pasted my physical test. Now I must ask you a few questions." She said sternly. Koga continued to say nothing.

"My first question is, how long have you known my daughter?"

"A couple years now."

"That's interesting. She's never mentioned you."

"She said she would have, but your not really around to talk to, beg my pardon."

"Well, okay. Moving on to question two. How did you meet?"

"Well.." he said remembering, "its kind of a strange story. You see I was on a walk out of the house. I was walking, but I wasn't really paying any attention to the people walking to and fro. Unfortunately, for both our obliviousness, we walked right into each other, and knocked each other down. Apparently, I noticed her eyes where closed and I assumed she was walking around with her eyes closed. And to my guess, I was correct. She was completely embarrassed, but I was completely intrigued. You see, the people in my family or around my family would never even dream of doing something like that. And to see an already attractive girl, your daughter, do something like this, well it was like a breath of fresh air. Over time, we became very close friends."

Ai didn't say a word. Such a bizarre meeting between the two amazed her. Yet in a way, it was quite sweet.

"I have decided. You may marry my daughter." She said with a smile. Koga shifted a little in his seat.

"But there's a little problem. You see…Ayame seems to be engaged to someone her step father has chosen for her. She doesn't like him, and I know him as well and I do not care for him either." He said nervously. Ai looked as if she were about to explode.


	6. better

**I know I haven't updated in months...I got distracted by another fanfic. Then my computer died, and I ran out of ideas. But...**

**I wish to continue this story, still. I don't mind if no one is reading, I just want to finish it.**

* * *

It was now around seven-ish on Wednesday night, and Ayame was just sitting at the kitchen staring off. She didn't think her 'fiancé' had a clue that she changed the date. Though, its not like she really cared anyway. He strode through the house as if he owned it. Following after but not as confident, her step father made his appearance. Ayame lifted her eyes to see his. Apparently, he was not in the best mood.

"What have you done?" he asked in a voice close to yelling. She just stared for a moment. Her step father left the room.

"I changed the date of our soon to wedding." She said calmly. He shook his head roughly.

"Why on earth would you do that? You better have a good reason for doing so!" he spat angrily.

"It was more convenient. My…relatives wish to attend, and they will not arrive until then. Also, Uta's schedule is so busy, and I wish for her to take more time then you wished for her to rush it." She said while getting up. He seemed to have calmed a bit.

"Alright. That I suppose is a suitable reason. I just wish you would have told me earlier." He said walking over to her, trying to take her hand. To pretend to be a loving husband. To pretend their life together will be a happy one. To have her cook and clean all day, like a slave without shackles, while he, the husband, go to work, or a cathouse. What paradise.

'What a joke for him to even try.' She thought to herself. She pulled her hand away before he could touch it. His face became coarse again.

"I continue to try with you, Ayame. And I must admit, this chase can be exciting sometimes, be at the moment, it's wearing me thin. You persist to avoid me at all costs and I wish to know why!" he exclaimed. She tried to move past him, but he blocked her way around. She left out a deep sigh.

"You wish to know why? You want a wife whom you can look at, a nice, pretty face. Someone you can come home to make you dinner, lunch, etc. To clean all the messes you may make around the house. Tend to our children who run around the yard, become dirty, and then run around the house with it. And just from your little outbursts, you probably wouldn't even have enough patience to handle that. Besides, the only time you'd come home is if you're bored at the cathouse. You wouldn't come home for me; you'd come home to look like it was for me. And I'm telling you Alexander, I won't have it." She said venomously. He grew a smirk.

"You know…you are quite attractive when angered, dear." He said stepping forward. Just as he did that, she took a step back.

"Don't you come near me!" she yelled at him, suddenly pushing him away from her to make her escape. He grabbed her hand roughly and shoved her against the wall. A pain came to the back of Ayame's head with this sudden force.

"You do realize, you and I will eventually do what I am implying. You will be my wife, and it is a wifely duty to do such things. Why don't you…get a little practice right now?" he said moving closer to her face. Ayame started to shake roughly in his grip, but it was no use. She began to cry a little.

"Get the fuck off her, you asshole!" Koga said slamming open the door. Ayame looked at him and held a bright smile. Koga pushed Alexander off, and seized Ayame. He looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She stopped tearing a little, and nodded. She looked at Alexander on the ground.

"How dare you push me, Koga. You have no foot to stand on when doing such! I will make sure you pay." He said while glaring at Koga. Koga glared back menacingly.

"I have no foot to stand on? At least I would never hurt my woman." He said making Ayame come closer to his body. Alexander stood.

"Well unfortunately for you, she is not your woman. She is my woman." He said coming closer to Koga. Koga let go of Ayame and tried to hide behind him.

"She is indeed my woman, Alexander. Your engagement is off, because I want her to marry me." He said. He turned to look at her.

"I was going to ask you later…but obviously…" he said turning to look back at Alexander, "SOMETHING, got in the way." Alexander glared at him. Then he looked at her.

"You want to marry him? You'll be getting yourself into a world of trouble if you do." He said threateningly. She glared at him, and stood next to Koga.

"I'm willing to take my chances with him." She said looping her arms around his. Koga smiled. Alexander blanked.

"Well then. A war shall it be, then." He said. He brushed off his shoulders, and walked out the back door. Ayame gave a deep sigh.

"Glad that's over." She said smiling. Koga finally reacting by scooping her up into his arms.

"So you Do want to marry me, eh?" he asked. Ayame gave a teasing grin.

"Well maybe not…you are a lot of trouble, after all…" she said glazing off at the chair behind her. Koga almost took that sincerely.

"I'm not that much trouble…" he said. He backed away a little, like a wounded puppy.

"Koga! I was just joking! Even if you may cause some trouble…your worth it." She said smiling. Hegrinned back.


	7. Unforunate want to go

**Hellllooo everyone. Sorry for the lack of update. I had to update the other ones, and plus school. Thank you all for the reviews. They are, indeed, awesome.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I know, I make a lot of them, and i do use spell check, but I always make errors and it never picks it up. So, sorry. **

**Okay, I know, your going to murder me. But this isn't even close to the ending of this story. I promise you its not. It make seem that way, but its not. Okay? Pleeeassee don't kill me, mmkay? Okay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, they sat under a tree in the shadier part of the park. It was a hot day, they didn't want to run around in the sun all day. Ayame leaned against Koga's chest, while her head laid against his shoulder. He only held her close. 

Only a few feet away, were children playing. They were sprinting about the lake. Laughing merrily, and jumping about.

"How many kids do you want, Koga?" Ayame asked. Koga jumped a little after hearing that question.

"I...uh...erm...well...how about four?" he asked with a little blush. Ayame blushed as well.

"Four? Well…that's quite a lot." She said quietly. Koga sat up and hugged Ayame closer.

"Well…were going to be quite busy then, aren't we?" he asked with cheeky smile. Ayame laughed.

"I suppose we will then!" she said turning and tackling him. For a while, they rolled around on the grass.

* * *

Later, as the late afternoon strolled in, Ayame and Koga walked through the streets arms linked. Old men where outside getting barked at by there wives to come in for dinner, while children chased after cats and were getting yelled at by their mothers to stop and get dinner as well. Even if there was much commotion going on, neither Ayame or Koga noticed. 

When they reached the middle of town, they decided to stop to eat. Dinner was filled with hope and laughter. Jokes were passed, and facts about themselves were as well. When they finished, Koga paid, and they left. It was now dark; only the moon was there light.

Ayame wasn't worried though, because if something were to happen to her, Koga would help. As they were walking, and walking slowly I might add, they nodded something a little bit in the distance. They picked up there pace; to see what was happening.

Men with sticks were beating something, something laying on the ground. As they got closer, they became to hear name calling—"witch!" "demon woman!", is what they heard. From the comments, they knew they were beating a woman. Koga and Ayame began to run towards them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Koga yelled. The men stopped and turned to look at him.

"This old wench deserves everything we are doing! She made my wife uglier then a toad!" one replied. The old woman, shuddered, but lifted herself a bit.

"You…you said you wished your w-wife was m-m-more beautiful, when she was already a g-gorgeous young w-woman. The only w-way to make her more b-beautiful, would to have made her more beautiful on the inside. But with that, she would have had to have taken her outside beauty away." She said. She stuttered a bit from all the beatings she had taken.

"You made my house fall to pieces!" Another cried.

"You wished to be wealthy! But you did not handle your money properly! So you went bankrupted, and lost it all. Then your house fell, so that is clearly not my problem!" The witch said, gaining more energy. The last man spoke up.

"you made my wife leave me!" he said angrily.

"You wished the girl you loved would say 'I love you', to you. You did not ask for her to fall in love with you. It is not my fault if she fell in love with someone else!" she said defensively.

"Lies! You lie you damned old crow!" the third man cried. He picked up his stick, and hit her over the back. The witch fell down, and moaned. The men were about to start again, until Koga jumped in. It grabbed the first and second men's sticks, then bashed the third man with their branches and grabbed his. The men where horrified at how fast he got their weapons! Ayame stood next to him and held onto his arm.

"You leave this poor woman alone! She gave you gifts, and you ruined them on your own! And to repay her for her kindness, you hurt her? We will not stand for this! You march back home, and stay there." Ayame said. Koga glowered at all of them. The men got out of their shock, and ran home. Koga snapped the branches in half, and through them over his shoulder. Ayame watched with amazement.

"Hmmm…I did not know you were so strong…" she said with much mischief. Koga looked down at her with a smirk.

"Well there is much you will come to find, my dear…" he told her. She smiled. The old woman cleared her throat. Both of them looked at her, and blushed.

"Oh…heh…sorry." Ayame said bashfully.

"I want to thank both of you, for your kindheartedness. Without you, I might have perished." She said.

"We couldn't just watch you get beaten, it would have been wrong to just leave you for death." They said.

"There must be a way I can repay you…" she said softly.

"No thank you. We are content actually. Well, we must be on our way now, take care." They said. Turn turned and grinned.

"Happy New years, children." She called to them. Ayame and Koga looked at each other. Oh how foolish of them to forget…

Today was New Years Eve…

* * *

Twelve o'clock only a half an hour away. Ayame only walked only walked along the streets, in each others arms, really. Koga decided it was time. 

"Ayame…come with me. I want to take you somewhere." He said taking only her hand. He lead her to very large and strong tree. Its branches were so low, you could climb into them at an ease. Koga picked her up by the waste; it surprised her, and put her in the tree. He jumped up, and sat down. He thought for a moment, and then took a deep breath. He knew she wanted to marry her, but when she looked at the ring he was about to give her…

Maybe sitting in the tree wasn't such a good idea. He looked at her for a moment. Well…he guessed they could fall out of the tree together, just this once. He knew it was going to be a bit painful, but it would be worth it. He fished into his pocket to find it.

"Ayame…I know I already asked you to marry me…well…kind of….but, I wanted to ask you properly this time." He said getting out the ring. Ayame's attention went right to it, and her eyes widen.

"Ayame…will you marry me?" he asked. He wasn't going to kneel on the tree; something might happen, and the next thing he would know, he'd be crying on the ground from a very, very painful feeling down below on himself. Now wouldn't be a very good time to go through that.

She flung her arms around him, and, as Koga foretold, they fell out of the tree. Although, it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. There were less rocks then he predicted.

"I didn't seem to get an answer…" he said teasingly. She looked down at him.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said half laying on him. He smiled while she played with his hair.

He could defiantly get use to this.

Walking back, they still had dirt remaining on their clothes. They didn't really mind, they were to lost in their own nirvana to notice. Almost so lost…they almost didn't notice who was in front of them.

"Good enough both of you." Said a voice. They both snapped out of their dazes, and came back to the real world. Alexander was standing right in front of them with blood shot eyes, and reeking of alcohol. Ayame backed up behind Koga.

"Congrad…congraduations, Koga. You finally have something I can't have." He said pausing in his sentences. Koga stood right in front her when he saw Alexander pull out a gun. He hugged her closely with his arms behind his back. She hugged back.

"But unfortunately, all thinks good always come to an end at one point, my good friend. I'll give you a minute to say good bye to this cruel, disgusting world." He said mockingly. Koga didn't know what to do. He turned quickly, not wanting to waste his seconds of life. Ayame had tears falling down her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Ayame…I just want you to know, that I love you, and that I always have. Please don't cry…" he said wiping away her tears. She tried to hold them back, but they only came on after another. He held her close, knowing he only had twenty seconds now. As each second went by, Ayame held him tighter and tighter. Finally, the second came, and Ayame didn't want to let go. Koga had to force her off of him practically. When he finally got her off completely, he turned to look at Alexander.

"Ready?" he asked with a drunks shake. Koga looked down.

"Guess I'll see you in hell then." He said turning up to look at him. Alexander glared at him, but wore a arrogant smirk.

"Guess you will." He said. Alexander pulled the trigger, and Koga fell. Ayame screamed and fell to his side as well. It hit him right above the heart. He was biting his bottom lip, symbolizing it hurt. Ayame didn't know what to do.

"I love you Koga…always have. Always will." She said with her cry turning into a sob. He tried his best to smile, but it got harder as seconds pasted. She looked into his eyes. She saw what he was saying. He was practically tell her, through his mind, 'goodbye'. She touched his cheek, and closed her eyes.

He was now gone. Ayame went into unspeakable sobs, and the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Alexander found it to be a good time to speak up.

"I'll allow you to live, if you marry me." He said. Ayame stopped crying. Her hands shot to her face to wipe away her tears, but she kept her hands in the air. She looked up, and shot him a dirty look.

"You have the nerve to ask me such a question, after what you have just done? You are nothing more then dust to me now. You might…you might we well kill me as well." She said bravely. She sat down next to Koga, and held his hand. Alexander's left eye twitch.

"Can't say I'll be see you again. Angels down go to hell." He said. He pulled the trigger, and Ayame fell to the ground completely. She looked up at Koga, and with one tear falling down, she died instantly.

Alexander huffed. 'She should have just married me', he thought. Suddenly, he heard garbage cans rattle. He turned, and saw an old woman standing there shocked. He glared at her.

"Tell no one what you just saw, or I will come after you." He threatened. She nodded, and he walked off.

"The…the nice young couple that saved me earlier…" she said to herself.

"I must help them."


	8. Reincarnation

**Jeez...no comments? Not even one? God, that must have been a really bad chapter then! **

**Well, here's a new one. I wanted to make it longer then the other ones(its probably not longer, but I can't tell..) ...decided it'd good to start to through in the second main part of the story. Sorry for all those who are into those old century fanfics, but this isn't one of those. This isn't a highschool fanfic either. Ahaha I can just picture a lot of people saying "oh thank god". Another some going "damn! I love those!". I actually enough the good ones myself. **

**Lets just pretend they were smart in highschool so they could get out of their hellish lives then move off somewhere else. Well can't say that for Koga, but whatever works. **

**There will be some cussing in this chapter...and there will actually be a LOT of cursing in this fanfic. So if your sensitive to cursing...well, sorry. But they curse a lot. So your going to have to either deal with it, or go read another fanfic. **

**But yeah, I'll update soon. Well...as soon as I can. I'm doing three fanfics at the same time, and all their chapters are different. Oh yeah! Sorry if their are any spelling errors...I DO use spell check. And its like...12:15. Or so my clock says... **

**So...enjoy, damnit. **

* * *

"My god, I cannot believe how heavy these two were!" said the old woman. She had carried them from the streets all the way to her home. She placed them both on her wooden table, and put them in a neutral position. She retreated to her backroom, and got out her spell good. Flipping through pages, she landed on her intended page. 

"Ahh yes…reviving…" she read to herself. "To revive a human being, you must check at how they died. If they died from sickness, they can be brought back. If one has died poisoned, then they can be brought back as well. They cannot be brought back, however, if they were injured by a weapon and bleed to death. Even if you made replacement blood, it would not help. If you wish for this person to live still, please look up 'reincarnation.'"

The old woman looked at the couple on her table. Would reincarnation be the answer? They were already young when they died…

She sighed. According to the book, this was the only way.

Getting her materials together, she began to brew up the potion. Potion colors began to mix with others, forming the color black. She finally added the last tonic, turning the entire concoction crimson red. She looked at the book for further instructions.

"This reincarnation process will take quite a while. It is likely this person will not come back until four to nine decades pass."

"That is quite a while…I hope they are ready for such…" she said. She put the potion into a cup, and poured half of it on their chests, and the other half went into their mouths. The old witch stood back for a moment, fearing what might happen.

Suddenly Koga and Ayame's bodies began to shake and quake. The table on which they laid on, joined them. After a few moments, their bodies calmed and remained in their stillness. The old witch went back to her book.

"The bodies should shake for a while. That means it is indeed working. If this has happened, then your spell has worked." The old woman smiled. 'I hope they live good lives…' she thought.

Later, she put their bodies back to their death spots. She walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

The year was 1989, and Ayame had no where to go. Her parents had gotten in a car accident, and the police wanted her to go a foster home. She insisted she rather go to an aunts house a little up north, though. 

"You could stay with us, I guess. I just kind of want to know some background information." Ayame's young aunt said. Her ciggerette was starting to effecting Ayame's lungs. She coughed a little.

"Like what, aunt Sue?" Ayame said, looking up with her bright green eyes.

"Like your birthday. I gotta know that one, because if I have to sign any goddamn forms, I don't have to ask you. I'd just be embarassin' myself." She said dryly.

"Well…mommy said I was born July 15, 1984." She said quietly. Her aunt thought for a moment.

"So…you'll be six in a month. That's good." She said. She patted Ayame's back roughly, and lead her inside.

"This'll be your room; you kinda have to share it with your cousin Lacy." Aunt Sue told her. Lacy, who was playing with her dolls looked up.

"Awww, why my room?" she whined. Sue gave her a tough look.

"It'd be improper to put her in your brother's room!" she said gently hitting Lacy's head. Lacy grumbled.

"Still aint fair…" she said.

* * *

Koga was playing with a rock on the street. Much like Ayame's situation, he too lost his parents. But unlike her, he had nowhere to go. All his relatives disapproved of his parent's marriage anyway, so they wouldn't take their child. 

Koga noticed his shoe was starting to get a hole. Looking around, he found a poster a little bit up the street. He took a box, and stood on it to reach the poster. He ripped off the poster and took the tape off it. Throwing the poster behind his back, he took the tape for himself and put it on his shoe. Feeling satisfied, he decided to go for a walk.

For three days, he had been on his own. He had been going to the back doored restaurants for food.

As he continued on his walk, he noticed a little girl around his age sitting on the side walk alone. He walked over to her.

"Hey, why're you all alone?" Koga said. She looked up at him for a moment.

"My cousin Lacy won't share her dolls wif me." She said sadly.

"You should push her over and take them." Koga said. Ayame giggled a little.

"I wish I could do that. But Aunt Sue would yell at me." She said. She smiled at young boy in front of her. Koga blushed a little.

"Then you should tell her to share, and once you've asked nicely, you can push her over and take them. My mommy always said if you ask nicely first, then that's all that'd matter." Koga said. He looked at the ground for a moment. The looked back at the girl.

"Well…I gots to go… stuffs to do…bye, bye." He said walking and waving. Ayame waved a goodbye.

* * *

"Finally…I'm out of that hell hole!" Ayame yelled. For sixteen years, she had been stuck with her trailer trash aunt, her bitchy cousin Lacy, and her stupid cousin John. Sense she was eighteen; she had been saving up her money. When she turned eighteen, which was a few days ago, she packed up her things and left. 

Ayame got to her new apartment. Putting her last box down, she fell on the carpeted floor. Feeling it with her fingers, she knew right away, she had shag carpeting. She laughed a little.

"Guess who ever had this before me didn't want to let go of the 70's." she said to herself. She yawned a little, and fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

Koga dear, could you get me a few things at the store?" Cindy called out. Koga looked away from his 'Spike!' magazine. 

"No, I don't feel like it." He said jokingly.

"Koga…." Cindy said in a warning tone. Koga rolled his eyes and got up. He put the magazine down, and walked away from the couch.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?" he called out. Cindy came out with a list. Koga grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Cindy looked up at him with much affection.

"You're such a good boy." She said to him. Koga gave a lazy smile.

"I know. Bye 'mother'." Koga said going to the door. Cindy shook her head. He was a good boy, but he had a lot of sarcasm in him.

Koga closed the door behind him, and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up, and jogged down the stairs. He unlocked his pick up truck, and hopped in. For a moment, he just stopped and enjoyed the taste of his cancer stick. He started up the care, and drove off.

But not to his knowledge, this was going to be the most interesting trip to the store he ever had…


	9. The Meeting

**Perhaps you've noticed...I changed Ayame's age to 18. I didn't feel like having little girl crush crap, so i went with 18 years old stuff. Hope you don't mind. **

**Alright, if you find curse words affensive...your fault, not mine. Either deal with it, or go find another fanfic. And don't mind the song...it just kind of fit my vision of the story...**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Hangin' round_

_downtown by myself  
_

_And I had so much time  
_

_To sit and think about myself  
_

_And then there she was  
_

_Like double cherry pie  
_

_Yeah there she was  
_

_Like disco superfly….  
_

_I smell sex and candy here  
_

_Who's that lounging in my chair….?  
_

_Who's that casting devious stares…?  
_

_In my direction…?  
_

_Mama this surely is a dream….yeah…._

"**GOOOOOOD MORNING FOLKS! It is now 7:30 AM.! If you would still like to purchase those concert tickets, please call in now!"** the radio goes off saying. Ayame moans into her pillow, and looks up will drowsy eyes. Shifting her body up a little more, she checks the time on her alarm. When she read the time, her eyes widen.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She practically screams. She hoped out of bed, and raced the bathroom. Although, she ran so quickly, she forgot she put over night floor cleaner on her floor the night before; resulting in her spilling on it, and landing on her back in the bath tub. Her legs frail in the air as she struggled to get up.

"Damnit!" she cursed loudly. She finally managed to get out of her bathroom, but slipping everywhere in the process though. She jumped onto her carpet, and ran to her closet. She through open the doors, and tossed the clothes she didn't want onto the floor.

After a moment, she finally decided on some jeans (they looked a lot like 80's jeans; the ones that are only a tiny bit below your bellybutton) and a longer orange to cover the jeans. She through on some thongs, and ran out the door. A moment later, she ran back up and locked the door, and ran back down once more.

"Oh man, I'm sooo going to be late!" she said as she was getting into her car. She put her keys into the ignition. The engine stuttered; it wasn't starting. Ayame felt a twitch in her right eye. She tried once more, and only the same thing happened. She sighed dramatically and jumped out of her car.

"Well, I guess I could try running there…" she said to herself. Going down a few streets already, Ayame was making her way to her new job. As she was crossing another street, she noticed the traffic jam at a near by school.

"Man, am I glad I don't go to school anymore! I'd be stuck in there for hours!" she said to herself jokingly. She decided to take a shortcut, and cut into a non-main street.

As ten minutes passed…she was already misplaced. She was slightly cursing herself; she couldn't believe she got lost already! As she was ranting to herself, she started to cross another street. So deep in conversation with herself, she failed to see the car coming her way. She did notice a "faint" beeping sound, but she didn't look into it. But as the beeping got louder, she stopped and looked. A car was heading right for her. It was only five feet away. She stiffened a like deer in headlights.

The car pushed her a little, but not enough to actually hurt her. She fell to the ground. She heard the car turn off and the down open slowly, and someone step out.

"Aw, fuck. I hope she's not hurt…" the person says to themselves. She looked up to see a man looking down at her.

"Hey, you okay?" he says. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, I could be worse; my lower half could be all the way over there where that stop sign it." She said pointing across the street. The man smiles. Reluctantly, he holds out his hand for her.

"You're not going to sue me, right? I don't really have much money, so it's not like you'll get much if you do…" he said to her. She stared at him for a moment. Looking at his truck, then back at him…

Yeah, he was telling the truth. It didn't look like he had much on him. She gave a sly smile.

"…Well…if you give me a ride to my work…perhaps we can pretend this never happened." She said. He looked at her for a moment, and nodded slowly.

"Uhh, okay, I can do that. Hop in." he says as he turned his back to her. She jogs a little to the door, opens it, and jumps on the seat. He turned the car back on, and he looked at her for a moment.

"Alright…where do you work?" he asked quietly.

"Uhh...I think it's called, 'The National Art Gallery'. I'm new here, and I got pretty lost." She said with much embarrassment. He smiled.

"Wow…you really were lost. It's about a mile from here…" he told her straightforwardly. The man felt the awkward feeling in the air at his last comment.

"Uhh…sorry. I can't really say I'm a 'social butterfly', so I tend to say stupid things because I don't know any better." He said shyly. He cursed again. She smiled and giggled a little at him.

"It's okay. Well…maybe we should introduction ourselves, so it won't be as strange. I'm Ayame." She told him kindly.

"I'm Koga." He told her back. He didn't look at her, which was smart because he kept his eyes on the road. But Ayame looked at him for a moment; studying how he glazed at the road; almost with a dreamy stares. He smiled a little.

"Like my face?" he said. She looked to window, blushing a little. He chuckled.

"Well, I can't blame you, I do have a nice face." He said arrogantly. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Its not THAT nice." She said teasingly. She slumped and grumbled in his seat for a while. She laughed.

After a ten minute conversation, they finally made it to gallery. Koga stopped the car, and unlocked it. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you Koga. It was very nice of you to drive me here. Thank you." She said while opening the door. He smiled back and watched her go into the gallery. He just sat there for a moment, and stared at her.

'This Ayame woman is an interesting girl… she was scared of me, and she didn't feel threatened by me at all. This is knew.' He thought to herself. He started his car, and continued to thing about this new girl in his life.


End file.
